Something to Fill the Hole
by CrimsonLotus939
Summary: A four-year-old Naruto is kidnapped for his father's so called "crimes". Minato is presented the opportunity to finally find him and bring him home. The question is, will he go for it? Or will Naruto spend the rest of his life living in neglect? Alive MinaKushi. Side pairings are NaruTema. Smart!Naruto KekkeiGenkai!Naruto My first fic, read and enjoy!
1. The Boy

**So this idea came to me when I was reading another fanfiction that involves Naruto getting kidnapped. This story, however, is gonna have a few... ah... twists. So sit back and enjoy the ride! Please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: The Boy

Minato POV

I look around the room, I see a blonde, blue eyed boy sitting and playing with his new birthday presents, a crimson race car and a lightning blue water-blaster. I smile and walk up to him, holding my arms out, ready to hug him. He turns around to look at me. I am faced with a teary-eyed child instead of a happy one.

"Daddy. Help me."

I run up to the boy, only to see his fragile body roughly being held by a masked man. His scar patterned mask reveals one eye-hole and a Sharingan that then shift to a Mangekyo Sharingan, one that looks similar to Kakashi's. Suddenly I find myself hanging on a small, wooden wall. I try to break my hands from the rope's grip, but I fail. I watch endlessly as the scene played over and over again, stuck in an infinite loop. The boy playing with his toys, the tears in his eyes, his cry for help, the masked man, the Sharingan, and then it starts again. I watch for what seems like centuries until the masked man appears in front on me.

"This prophecy I deliver you:

The successor of the mighty flash

When he be found

He may be lost again

Until the wound in his heart heal

He'll stay in darkness till light reveals."

I burst my eyes open and take a look around. I'm in my room? I'm in my room! I see turn to the other side to see strands of Crimson red leaking through the blanket. The clock above her reads: Five A.M. I hear birds chirping outside, time to get up. I slowly move out of bed, careful not to make a noise or sudden movement to wake my sleeping wife. I immediately go to the kitchen and grab a cup, filling it with cold water. I quickly devour the drink and instantly feel the results. My senses became sharper, my sight improved tenfold from my 'still-asleep' eyes, my nose picking up the faintest of scents and my ears able to pick up the slightest of noise. I walk to the bathroom to begin my daily routine, the prophecy said by the masked man, still ringing in my head. Jiraiya-sensei said the Great Toad Elder proclaimed the same prophecy a couple of days before Naruto disappeared.

'The successor of the mighty flash

When he be found

He may be lost again

Until the wound in his heart heal

He'll stay in darkness till light reveals'

Soon, Kushina wakes up and cooks breakfast while I read through a file given to me by an ANBU.

"Do you know what today is?" Kushina shifts the food from the pan, then places it on our two plates.

"Why would I forget? It's been five years since Naruto was..." I decided to stop it there.

I looked back into my files. The ANBU retrieval team I sent had found this. The file was about a prison, in Taki, said to have held children as prisoners. The ANBU team was able to get a file before they were almost discovered. The file consisted of children, only children.

'Kuhasi Kurama: age 14, captured- 8, reason of capture- parents creates genjutsu to help prisoners escape'

'Mika Shinjua: age 9, captured- 6, reason of capture- family killed the leader's children'

I stare in disbelief at these people. Imprisoning children because of the actions of their parents, despicable. I put the file down and start eating breakfast. I catch Kushina eyeing the file from time to time, her sister was killed by the same man who now leads the prison, Kisahi Kusanagi. Once I finish, I get up to put my plate in the sink and walk to the door. I open the closet and up on my jonin vest. I move to the hanger and put on my signature cloak, decorated with red flames and 'Yondaime Hokage' written in the back. As I leave Kushina walks up to me and leans on the doorframe.

"Have a good day, honey." She said as she smiled.

"You too." I'm halfway out the door when I turn my head and say "Oh, and be careful, would ya?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all. I'll see you later." I walk out the door and close it behind me.

I walk around Konoha, most streets empty. Not many people are up at this time. I walk up the stairs leading to my office as the sun rises, revealing itself to Konoha once again. I sit down at my desk and start the paperwork that I had to finish from last night. After two stacks of paperwork, I gave up. So much work for only one person. What does this village expect from me? Sure I'm the best in the village but even I have limits. I hesitantly look at the paperwork, three more stacks. Okay three. That's it. The door to my office opens as I see my assistant bringing five more stacks of paperwork, each stack making her go another trip. I stare at the paperwork like it was threatening to destroy the village. A Kage's greatest enemy, paperwork, and once again, I will prevail. Watch me beat you paperwork, watch me. I was staring so hard at the paperwork I barely noticed my assistant standing there.

"Umm... Hokage-sama? Are you okay?"

I look away from the paperwork and turned to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking of how I'm gonna beat this one today."

She sighed and walked out with a puzzled look mumbling something like 'like predecessor, like successor'.

I continued my paperwork then stopped. Wait. Is that...? My eyes widen as I grab my custom kunai and hold it in front of me, standing in an attacking position. Some ANBU jump down from the trap door in the ceiling and surround me in a protective circle. A distant explosion rattles the whole village. I tensed at the familiar chakra signature. I was right, it was _him_.

**Ooo! A cliffhanger! ****（；￣ェ￣） ****Stay tuned for next time folks! Is it just me or does this look like an Akimichi? **

**- ****ヾ****(****＠⌒ー⌒＠****)****ノ** ?


	2. Old Faces, eh Masks

**So here we are! Let's get started! I present to you...**

Chapter 2: Old Faces, eh... Masks

Multiple explosions echo in the distance after the first one. Another ANBU slides down from the trapdoor, waiting for orders.

"All the low chunin and genin are to help evacuate the village. Get a group of ANBU to guard Kushina."

"Hai" Instantly he disappeared.

I transport myself to one of the barrier seals and wait in an attacking position. I get my kunai ready as a black sphere emerges. The vortex swirled and brought forth the man. His dark cloak matched that of the black vortex. The same scar-patterned mask his his face, only revealing one eye, the Sharingan eye.

"Well hello, Minato. I see you sensed my presence."

"It's easy if you've memorized the chakra signature of the man that tried to destroy Konoha with the Kyuubi and kidnapped my son."

"Ah, that. You're still holding a grudge? Oh Minato, you've never been one to hold grudges, why start now?"

I scowl in annoyance.

"What would you know about my personal habits?"

"A lot more than you think I do."

That's it. I ran up to the man, anger pushed aside, for the moment, and attacked him. I feel the same sensation again, the sensation of passing through water. He's learned some of my moves, this being the second time we've fought, but I have a new trick up my sleeve. My arm passes through his stomach. From what Kakashi observed, when he got the chance to fight this man, he uses teleportation. I suspect he's using it to teleport the part of his body that is targeted then teleports it back when the attack is over. Kakashi claims it impossible, that even I can't do it. Yet again, this man is known to have accomplished the impossible. I turn around and quickly attack him again, but I hit him. No. It wouldn't be this easy to catch him off guard. He bursts into a cloud of smoke. A clone! Dammit. But what could he be after? This man holds a grudge against me and Konoha, he's probably like to get rid of the both of us. Could he be trying that again? My eyes widen at the realization. No! She won't survive this time! I activate my Hirashin. I feel like I'm crashing into a brick wall, a feeling I'm now used to. I open my eyes and see Kushina behind me.

"Minato? What are you doing here? Why did you assign ANBU to me? Minato!"

"Kushina, your in danger. That man is back and this time, we won't be so lucky."

Her eyes widen, then tear up.

"Kushina..." I say gently.

"Minato. He-he stole Naruto," she clenched her fist "Get me some payback."

I nod and use my sensory to my advantage. I look around Konoha for any sign of the man, until...

"There!" I yell to the ANBU as the man materialized.

They attacked at once, not even looking to see if anything was there.

"Why are you here again? Your first attempt failed, why try again?"

"Well you see, your weaker now. And if I do succeed, you know you can't stop me this time, Minato."

I scowl again. He knew way too much about me. How? Never mind that, Kushina was here and the ANBU aren't protecting her anymore, this is the best time to capture her. I grab her hand and teleport her to away from the man. I instantly teleported back to where her was.

"I see you're back, Minato. You know, I never really did like fighting. How about we talk it out. Hmm?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh Minato, still so naïve. Fine then, you have a choice. We fight and activate the threads," he pointed to a thin strings all over the room "and set of explosive tags hidden all over Konoha or, we can talk."

I stand still, thinking over the possibilities. I can fight him, as long as I'm careful of the wires, and win. Too bad he only pointed to the _visible_ ones. For all I know, they're might be a thread behind me, when I slide into my attacking position, it activates. Then I'd have to talk with him. I cringe.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Well Minato. Good choice."

"Why are you here? And how do you know me so well from only two encounters?"

"Well, I don't want to repeat myself, you've already heard it. I could say it's for war, or for peace and so on. How I know you so well? Well maybe my name can answer that."

"And what would that be?"

He smirked.

"Tobi."

I cringed again. That was what Obito used when we went on espionage missions during the war. Wait. This man, the one who forced my son to become a jinchūriki, almost killed Kushina, and then kidnapped my son was-

"That's right...Sensei. It was all me."

"Obito, why?"

"I've learned that this world is a meaningless place, that life does whatever it can to stop your happiness. I have a dream, a perfect world with no sadness or misery. And you know what? You helped inspire that dream. Really, if you think about it, my so-called "death" was because you couldn't make it on time, and the same with Rin. You weren't there, and why? Oh you were on another mission." Obito accusingly said to me.

I kept my serious front but inside, I was breaking. My student, my own student, would do this? Also, because everything he said, was true. If I was there then I could have saved Rin, Obito. We wouldn't have all this trouble if I was just there when it started. My family, the village, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Obito, a world with no evil? How do you plan on doing that?"

"A genjutsu. And that is all I'm saying."

My eyes widen. A genjutsu big enough to blind the eyes of everyone in the _world_? It was hard to do on an army of fifty, let alone seven billion!

"That's impossible."

"Oh no. It is very much possible."

He smirked and continued,

"And when it happens, remember this, it was your fault this all happened."

He disappeared. Is this what Obito though of me? I stand there for a few seconds, a few seconds too much. I Hirashin to Kushina, only to see her in Obito's grasp.

"Obito! I'm warning you! Let go of her!"

"Oh, you mean her? Why would I? It would be the same as letting go of the Kyubbi, after it was right in your grip."

Once again he teleported away. I track him with the mark I left on him nine years ago, during the Kyuubi attack. I saw his movements and watched as he drew a bypass seal too powerful for the Kyuubi seal to counter. I teleport to the location, a pit in an underground cave, stones with chains strung around it, holding Kushina up. I hid behind a wall to my left. I looked at the seal Obito was creating, the Soul Bypass Seal. The runes all the perfect size, shape. How did he master the seal already! Even I couldn't do that. The moment when he launched it I striked. I sent one of my own sealing jutsus to destroy the chakra chains holding Kushina and teleported away, back to the Hokage manor. She lay in my arms, bags under her eyes from exhaustion. He already drained her chakra, the only thing left was the Kyuubi chakra, and we all know what would happen if that monster attacked again. I put her down on the bed.

"Kushina, lay here and rest. Okay?"

All I received was a weak nod.

I teleported back to the wall I was at previously. It seems Obito was still muttering curses at me for ruining his plan.

"At least we've still got the brat in that Taki prison."

My eyes widen. He calls for someone named Zetsu. A man, half black and half white, surrounded by a Venus Flytrap-like plant, emerges from the ground. He mumbles orders to Zetsu and they disappear together. I sighed. I teleported to the evacuation grounds, people gasping when they saw the Hokage. I turned and nodded to the Chunin guards.

"Everything's okay. You can come back to the village now."

Everyone began to sit up and walk out of the room in single-file. I teleported back to Kushina, who laid stilly on the couch. I walk up to her and pick up her body. She stirs from the sudden movement.

"Minato?"

"It's okay Kushina. I'm going to bring you to a medic. He's gone, everything's fine now."

She closed her eyes once again as I brought her to the hospital, something Obito mentioned still fresh in my mind. So, that's where he is. I smiled. We were finally going to see Naruto soon. The smile on my face dropped. We were going to seen him soon, in a prison.

**I apologize for the lame fight scene. Not the best when it comes to those. Anyway, thanks for reading and be ready for chapter 3 soon! Please review!**


	3. Rock Faces and Blue Balls

Chapter 3

**This is a filler chapter. Have a bit of writers block. Bored. Annoyed. Sleepy. Shurp. Candy. Halloween. Trees. Stars. Enough about me. Or not. You know what! Here's the chapter while I list random things!**

Chapter 3: Rock Faces and Blue Balls

I sit at my desk drenched through with paperwork. Paperwork. That's pretty much been my life since Obito attacked. No one knew that the man was Obito, when they asked for a name I said Tobi, his alias. I stopped signing papers for a moment. I get up from my desk and walk to the glass wall. Through the transparent glass, I see the children of Konoha playing in the Academy and teenagers talking, along with parents shopping and chatting with each other. I walk out the door of my office, the assistant ready to say something about continuing my work while I waved it off. I strode through the village, walking to the training ground specified for me. The training grounds were stronger than most, scratches, cuts, and dents littering the trees, rocks, and ground from previous Hokage's training. I walk over to a bolder and stand in front of it. The rock was indented in multiple places by a sphere-like object. I once again created my Rasengan and put another dent through the rock. I slide my right foot back while the blue orb of chakra appears in my hand. I clutch my right wrist while I try to add wind chakra to the Rasengan. A small ring of wind appeared around the Rasengan and in a second, disappeared. So close! Adding wind chakra was harder than I thought. I wipe the sweat from my brow. I tried again, this time lunging my arm at the rock.

"Rasengan!"

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

A loud rumble, a puff of smoke. Ninja all over Konoha stopped and pulled out a kunai.

"What was that?"

He smirked. The ninja shrugged and put his kunai down.

"It's some poor rock being assaulted by Hokage-sama."

"I'd like to see that rock. Bet it looks like the Hokage's face"

"No way! He's a ninja, not a sculptor!"

"100 bucks."

"You're on."

_Back at Training Ground #1_

The smoke cleared and revealed the rock, still there but...

"WHAT THE HECK" I yell.

"What the heck is right! I never knew you were a sculptor Minato!" The gruff voice behind me yelled.

"I'm not Jiraiya-Sensei."

We aren't staring at a bolder anymore, more like a stone statue of my head.

"Well you'd pull it off nicely. I think you just made a new category or ninja! The sculptor ninja!"

"Jiraiya-Sensei. Seriously. That's almost as weird as a ninja chef."

We stared at the rock again and sweat dropped.

"Well we could sell it?"

"Who would want it Jiraiya-Sensei?"

"People who hate your guts...? Who knows, hitting a stone statue of your enemy is... stress relieving?"

"Sure Jiraiya-Sensei, just think that."

"Oi. You've been trying to add the wind element into Rasengan right?"

"Ya. But it's like looking left and right at the same time. Impossible." I say defeated.

"Well that is possible. I mean you use it all the time."

My eyes lit up. That's it! I get up, the determined look back into my eyes.

"Eh... What are you doing Minato?"

"I know how to add the wind element. Watch. Kage bushin no Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appears as I form a Rasengan. I create the chakra manipulation while the clone adds the chakra element. When the clone is done it poofs away, leaving me with a Rasengan with four-blade like points surrounding the sphere, giving it the image of a miniature fuma-shuriken.

"Futon: Rasengan!"

I aim the Rasengan at my face.

_Meanwhile, Back in Konoha_

"God! What is the Hokage doing!"

Tsunade walks by, stopped for a moment looking for the explosion and kept walking.

"Hey Tsunade!" Kasumi yelled to her friend. "I bet the Hokage totally destroyed that rock!"

"Sorry Kasumi. I don't bet." Tsunade replied.

_Back at the Training Ground_

Once again the smoke cleared and I saw my face crushed into pieces. My eyes widen.

"Didn't you not see that Jiraiya-Sensei!"

"Ya, I did. WHY DID YOU WRECK YOUR FACE?!"

I sweat dropped. I created the original Rasengan, that's taken me about 15 years to complete, and he cares about my rock face. I drop my head.

"You know you're very lucky Minato! You know that!? Imagine if that was a special voodoo rock! Huh! Imagine! Your real face would be in pieces right now. And that could gotten me at least fifty bucks!"

I hang my head even lower.

"Pervert." I mumble. "Weirdo Ero-Sennin. Cares about a rock more than his student." I continue as I walk away.

I walk back to my office as someone stops me.

"Hokage-sama? Would you like to play soccer with me?" A child asks.

He pointed to a rock and his blue soccer ball.

"You have to try to break the rock with the blue ball."

"Maybe I'll play another time. I'm a little busy. Plus, me, rocks, and blue balls have a bad history."

**Dunno why I did this. Happy. Sad. Puppies. What am I doing. My thumb hurts. Oh! Don't worry about me! Just ignore me and walk away like I'm a crazy person, which I am. Horses. Native Americans. Spanish. Europe. Jane Goodall. Monkeys. Why am I doing my this. I should just stop. Nope. Yes. No. Yes. Okay. So. Ya. That's it. Ya. I hope that's it. Ya. Okay. Bye. Now bye. Okay bye. Okay FINAL bye. Okay bye.**


	4. Location

**Sorry about my weirdness in the other chapter. *sheepishly rubs back of head* It's an old trick I use, if I write a bunch of nonsense somehow it evolves into an idea. Anyway, NEVER FEAR! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!**

Chapter 4: Location

I sit in my chair, back in my office, and stare at the paperwork I have left. I start a new stack of paperwork as my assistant comes in.

"Hokage-sama. This is an urgent report. It was sent to us earlier today. The cypher team have just deciphered the text. Here you go."

She hands me a letter in a silver envelope. I open it as she excuses herself.

'Dear Yondaime Hokage,

We have traced our child to a prison in Taki. Upon further investigation, we have discovered other children of Konoha clans, including your child. We would like to request a joint-mission.

Kurama Clan Head,

Kidami Kurama'

I furrowed my brows. Before we go in this mission we need the information that the clan found. I quickly scribbled a letter requesting the information found before I accepting the request and so on. The messenger bird was still waiting from this morning for our answer. I walk up to it and roll the letter to fit the pouch. I whistle and the messenger bird flys away, back to the Kurama clan. I lean back in my chair. So, my conclusion was right. How could they?! Imprison my son! That Obito! And that cloak he was wearing... It was similar to the Akatsuki. Could he be? No. The Akatsuki were a group of peaceful rebels. Wait. What happened when Yahiko became leader of Ame? Did the Akatsuki have a shift in power? His cloak was missing the red clouds so maybe not. A scowl formed on my face. How did the Kurama find him after we've looked for years? Could this be an ambush? They've never liked us... I shaked my head, trying to get the thoughts aside. I get up and place the letter into a box. This has to be shown during the council. I walk back to my seat and sit there thinking for who knows how long.

"Eh.. Minato?"

I look up to the window. Waiting outside was the village pervert, Jiraiya-Sensei.

"What do you want Sensei?"

"Maybe I'll come in another time..."

"No. What is it?"

"Umm... Well the Kurama have sent a couple of ninjas coming our way. I cross patches with 'em and they say that they're here to get a reply from you. You wouldn't know what that's for would you?"

"Yes, I do know." I frown "but why are they already sending ninja? I just looked at it."

"So they think that you're going to accept it no matter what? Why would you do that?"

"They found some children, specifically, Konoha clan heirs, including Naruto..." I trail off.

Jiraiya-Sensei just nods.

"Well Minato, I'll see you later."

"Okay then."

He shushins away leaving me alone to my thoughts. I walk out of my office, the scowl still enveloping my face. I walk past my assistant's desk.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

She raised her finger and opened her mouth, as if to object, but stopped when she saw my face. She quickly retreated her finger back to the files she was looking through. She wasn't dumb, no one dares cross the Yellow Flash, well, unless you want to be dead in three seconds.

I walk home, trying to avoid as many people as possible. I slumped down as I walked through the path to the Hokage manor. No matter how much I want to, I can't tell Kushina. Not yet anyway... I don't want to give her false hope, to make her believe he's there, when he might not be. I sigh as I approach the door to the manor. I place my hand on the knob, having an internal battle with myself. I finally make up my mind and walk into the manor. I look around to see Kushina cooking dinner. She turns around to the creaking of the door and smiles when she sees me.

"Well your home awfully early. Anything happen?"

"Nothing Kushina. What are you making?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well uh... Ya okay... Umm... Because I'm eating it...? You know what? You win Kushina, there, happy?"

The corner of her lips inch up, a triumphant smile threatening to split her head apart. I chuckle and walk up the stairs. I take off my jacket and jonin vest and sit on the soft bed reserved for the Hokage and his wife. My elbows rest on my knees while my thumb and middle finger rub my temples. I close my eyes to think. This could be our only chance of finding Naruto. This is the first lead we've found. I'll finally see him again. So why do my instincts feel that something's wrong? What if he's-

"Dinner's ready!" A scream from downstairs came. I got up and walked out the door, down the stairs and sit down in our living room.

Kushina places two bowls of miso pork ramen in front of me and her seat. She puts her gloves away and sits down. We both pick up our chopsticks and begin to dig in. Half way through our meal, Kushina started talking about her day as I just sat there and nodded, drowned in my own thoughts.

"Minato?"

"Mmhmm."

"MINATO!?" She yells.

This time I jolt out of my seat and stare at Kushina. "What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"Your distracted and not listening to me. Usually you sit there and listen to every word I say and now your just sitting there and nodding."

"I am? Oh well, I guess all the paperwork is getting to me..."

"Really? Minato, are you going to tell me the truth or not?"

"Right now? I'm not sure. Maybe later..."

"Well if it's bothering you so much then I guess I'll take your word for it."

I finish my bowl quickly and retreat upstairs and Kushina raises an eyebrow. I open my file and prepare for the council meeting tomorrow.

**So Ya. boring boring boring. But you need a start right? Anyway more exciting chapters in the near future so stay tuned! **


	5. Mission Part I

Chapter 5

**Here we are! I was about to post this Friday (Halloween in the US) but I was a bit to busy and forgetful... So yah. I present:**

Chapter 5: Mission Part I

My eyes open wide the moment I hear birds chirping. I look to my alarm clock to discover that it was Five A.M. I got up out of bed and began my morning routine. This time, though, I was a little quicker seeing as I was anxious for the council meeting this morning. Kushina came down and prepared breakfast, knowing my quirk to work faster when I'm anxious. I sit down at the table and eat my breakfast quickly. I walk to the closet near the front door after leaving Kushina to finish her breakfast. I zip up my jonin vest and put on my cloak. I was about to walk out the door when Kushina stopped me.

"What's got you so anxious?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, your already anxious because of the council meeting but now it seems your even more anxious on top of that. You're working quicker than if it was just a normal council meeting."

"Oh. It's just... Well we're discussing very important matters. All I can tell you is the Kurama want a mission and we need to approve it."

"Oh. Okay." She said in a small voice.

I walk out the door quicken my pace. In a matter of minutes, I find myself in front of the Sarutobi household.

Knock. Knock.

"Oh Minato! Well it's nice to see you. What can I help you with?" Biwako, Sandaime's wife, answered.

"Well, I'd like to talk to Sandaime if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Come in. I'll call him."

I walked into their home, past the kitchen, two halls, and into the living room. Biwako trails behind me then leaves to get Sandaime. He walks in, all prepared for the council meeting, a couple of minutes later.

"Hello Minato. I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes. It's about the council meeting. From rumors, I'm sure you already know about the Kurama," to this he nodded "and the mission request they sent. It claims that my son is there. They said they were going to give the evidence later today. I'd like to personally lead the mission. I know the council will be against it but I need your support. Also, if I may ask, will you fill in for me while I'm gone? If I go, that is."

"Of course Minato! Why wouldn't I? If I were the same situation, I'd do exactly what you're doing right now! Now, isn't it getting a little late? I'll see you at the council meeting."

"Thank you. Very well, I'll be on my way."

I excuses myself from the household and Hirashined to my office. I immediately look to the window. The same falcon is sitting on the perch, this time, holding a piece of paper. I take the paper out of the bird's grasp and gasped as I read the file. This was it. The other file I was reading a couple days before, it was missing an entry. This was the entry.

'Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki: age 9, age captured- 4, reason for capture- father, Minato Namikaze, killed leader's brother in war'

My eyes widened in fury. They imprisoned my son, Naruto, because of something I did_ in war_! It was my duty! Nothing else! How dare they! Foolish enough the cross the Yellow Flash! How dumb are they?! And Naruto's condition? I scan the page to his health records.

'•experiencing nightmares- ignored

•weeping- ignored

•depression- little investigation, ignored

•talking about dreams- ignored

Sicknesses:

Cold- x5- once a year, ignored

Depression again- ignored'

I was infuriated. DEPRESSION!? NARUTO MIGHT BE DIAGNOSED WITH _DEPRESSION_!? WHAT KIND OF PSYCOS ARE THEY?! OKAY, NOW I'M MAD. I store the paper, scowl on my face, waves of killer intent leaking out. I grab the file I was going to give the council and throw the paper in there. I grit my teeth. I don't care what they say. I am going. Kushina too. I will- no. Stop. Anger is just going to make this worst. Calm down. I walk out of the room with a leveled head, confusion drew itself on my face when I saw some ANBU laying on the ground. Then it hit me. Literally. The book came flying at my face, my expression unfazed. In one swift move, I dodge the book and appear behind the boys' back.

"You know it's not nice to do that Kakashi."

"Sorry Sensei. I thought you were one of them. They were just being just a pain..."

I chuckled.

"Yah yah. Make up your excuses. I have to go and Kakashi, don't do that again."

"Okay Sensei."

I walk down the hallway and glance at a clock. It's time. I look to the doorway, chattering from the council echoing through the door. I rest my hand on the knob and turned it. I pushed, door opened, and I was greeted with silence. Funny what one man can do, walk into a room and everyone stops what they're doing. I walk in, seriousness evident in my face. I sit on the comfy chair reserved for me. Turning my head side to side, I scan everyone in the room until I finally speak.

"We're all here. Let's start the meeting."

Nods of approval with head slightly moving up and down.

"Alright then. I presume you know about the Kurama situation."

Another wave of nods. One of the elders begin.

"May I ask, what are they doing here? They said they needed a reply to a letter. Is this of our concern?"

"They've asked for a mission. Not just any mission, a retrieval mission. Apparently, they've found one of their children in a prison and evidently Konoha clan children are there too. They've requested a joint-mission and have already prepared the legal issues."

"We must accept! Whose children are we talking about?" One member speaks.

"Hyuuga children, Uchiha children, and my son."

At the mention of Naruto, all eyes widen. Fugaku Uchiha spoke next.

"Then we have to do it! They are of ours and the Hyuuga clan! Not to mention, your son is the heir to _two_ clans. He is the last child of Uzumakis!"

Shikaku interrupts.

"Yes but we must be weary. They've send two men, I assume those are the ones going on the mission, and they've covered all the legal issues. They know we'll accept. How do we know it's not a trap?"

"You're most certainly right Shikaku. I say we let Yondaime be apart of the mission squad. What better way to ensure the safely of the children and to disprove any trap. The Kurama know they can't handle the Hokage." Sandaime claims.

"But at the same time he is the Hokage! There's much to be done! He can't just leave!" Koharu argues.

All heads turn to the two bickering elders.

"If the only obstacle is his duties as Hokage in Konoha, then I will reassume my position until his return." Sandaime states clearly.

I stop them.

"I take it that since we're bickering about who should go on the mission, we approve? Well then, I was planning to go. I can handle any trap and they know they can't handle me. Also, I recommend Kakashi Hatake, Shinja Hyuuga, and Reiko Uchiha for the mission. Along with some ANBU, of course, and Kushina."

"Lord Hokage. We understand you going but the jinchūriki! Why?" Koharu proclaims.

"She is the mother of Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. She has every right to come for the same reasons as I."

Some members glances towards me with a baffled look while others, like Shikaku, nodded. Showing his agreement.

"Hokage's right." He started "If he and Kushina both go, then the chances of them succeeding in a trap will be every low."

Everyone knew Shikaku was the genius, and if he though it was a good idea, the rest of them would too. The confused looks of the other members quickly changed into a nod.

"Very well. We will accept and send Kakashi Hatake, Shinja Hyuuga, Reiko Uchiha, five ANBU, Cat, Fox, Bear, Wolf, and Dog, along with Kushina Uzumaki and myself. Is that clear? Okay then. I will inform every person included in the mission and we will leave tomorrow."

More nods of approval. I get up from my seat and wave my hand, an indication of the end of the meeting. I walk out of the room calmly, though inside was grinning like a madman. Finally. I'll see him again, and Obito will regret it. I frown. Why did things happen this way? My presumed-dead student comes 'back to life' and tries to kill me. What a twisted world we live in. At least tomorrow I can get it over with. I glance at the clock again. Sigh. This was going to be a **long** day.

**Well there you go. Honestly I lost a bit of interest for a while plus I was really busy with weddings and stuff like that. Either way I'm not giving up on this story. The future chapters just make me so excited!**


	6. Mission Part II

Chapter 6: Mission Part II

I look around my office as the sun begins to set. The sky turns from a bright yellow to a rosy pink then to a dark purple and finally the darkness of the night sky. I get up from my seat and exit the room. The door creaks and then silences as I open it. I hop down the long stairway onto the ground as I rush my way to the Hokage manor. Before I realized it, I was standing outside the door, reviewing the scenario in my head. I nod slightly, reassuring myself. My hand grabs the doorknob and turns it. I push slightly and the door opens. I push more and it's completely open.

"Oh Minato! Well you're home early! Anything wrong?" Kushina states.

"Well actually, there's a special S-ranked mission tomorrow morning and-"

"S-ranked?"

"As I was saying, the group that's going is Kakashi, Shinja, five ANBU, me and you."

"WAIT. Did you say _I_ was going?"

"Yup."

"Bu-bu-but...!"

She stood there, dumbfounded, her mouth wide open.

"Why am I coming?! It's a S-RANKED MISSION, Minato!"

"Come on, Kushina. You're a high level jonin and if I didn't let you come along, you'd kill me!"

"Why would I do that? What's this missiona about?"

My eyes become darker, making Kushina jump a little.

"It regards some children we found in a Taki prison, including evidence of Naruto there too."

Her eyes widened as she straightened her back.

"Well, Minato. I can always trust you. I'll be ready. When are we leaving?"

"Nine in the morning."

"Fine then. You better eat 'cause I'm not making a whole lot tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Minato!"

_*Timeskip*_

We wait at the gates waiting for the rest of the team to come. As usual, the two from the Kurama clan were already there, so were the ANBU. Soon enough, Shinja jumped down from the rooftops and joined us. Now we were all waiting for everyone's favorite silver-haired ninja... Kushina looked around at everyone in their jonin vests, except the ANBU, and stomped her foot.

"Where is Kakashi? He's late!" Kushina exclaims.

"Not necessarily. There's still five more minutes until we leave. Plus, I doubt he'll be late with the threat I gave him." I reply.

Somebody started wondering how many children and dogs there were in Konoha and requested a mission. And if Kakashi's late, guess who's gonna do it... I smirk.

"Oh please Minato. I bet the threat I gave him was ten times worst than whatever you came up with."

As if on cue, the silver-haired boy came running down the street with a... washcloth... covering his face...? I turn my head to Kushina hysterically laughing. Don't tell me.

"Kushina, don't tell me you-" I start.

"Give me my mask back! I'm here!" Kakashi says, clearly annoyed.

"Boy, I didn't think you'd be that desperate to wear a washcloth!" She gasped in between laughing.

She calmed down and handed him the mask with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi turns around and swivels back toward us as he throws the washcloth away, mask covering his face.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here. We're leaving now." I interrupt.

Everyone's attention falls on me.

"We're heading to a meeting place by the Taki borders." I continue, eyes still staring at me.

I lift my hand up, turn it sideways, and turn it down, signaling our departure. We bend our knees preparing to jump and a split-second later, we're jumping on tree branches. Every second we're getting farther and farther from Konoha and closer to Naruto. We quicken our pace, stopping here and there for rest and food, avoiding big and popular towns, making our journey longer. We continue like this for one week until finally, we reach the rendezvous point. We stop immediately and slouch down on the tree trunks, each catching our breath. I get five of my custom kunai and throw them around us, in the shape of a circle. I quickly scan the area for intruders before I begin talking.

"Okay, we need a plan. So far we know only a little bit about the layout of the prison. I'm going to send Wolf, Bear, Cat, Fox, and Dog to search the perimeter for any weaknesses. I also want you five to search and deactivate all the traps you find, if there are any. You have one hour to do all this. Understand?"

"Hai." The five ANBU reply in unison.

"Dismissed."

The jump to the trees and in moments disappear from our view. We all slouch down on the tree trunks, impatiently waiting for the ANBU to return with the information. Kushina showing it more than anybody. She angry sat down on a tree stump and tapped her feet loudly. Kakashi and the two Kurama boys started talking about kunai and jutsus. Shinja activated her Byakugan and just stared outside as if waiting for enemies to come. I move to Kushina's stump and sit next to her.

"This is the worst part." She mumbles "We're only about ten miles away from Naruto but we can't do anything..."

"I know Kushina. I'm his parent too, you know. I'm feeling exactly what you are." I say back.

"But still. I just... needed to get that off my chest."

"I know. But it'll all be worth it when we see Naruto again."

She didn't reply. Her foot gradually stopped tapping and she leaned on me while we spent the hour in our own little worlds. One hour passed quicker than I thought because it only felt like minutes when the five ANBU came back.

"What did you find?" I ask as I stand.

"There are only a few traps in the eastern side but many guards that change hourly." Cat replied

"The northern side has many traps, few guards, but they shift every thirty minutes and are very precautious." Bear continues.

"The southern side has few traps though they are unavoidable, many guards and tight security." Dog says.

"Finally, the western side doesn't have many traps, there are only a few guards, and I presume this will be the easiest to break into." Wolf concludes

"Well then, we'll enter from the western side then." I say.

"Isn't it a little weird? The prison has one side that's weakest. Couldn't be a trap." Kakashi asks.

"Ah but Kakashi, prisons are built to keep people in, not keep people out." Fox counters.

"I guess. Well then, what's the plan?"

I quickly thought of a plan and explained it to everyone.

"Okay, does everyone understand?"

The response was a mixture of 'hai' and 'yes'.

"Well then, Let's go."

We take to the skies once again until we reach the prison. We quietly hide in the bushes as the guards change shift. An explosion rattles the ground and the guards leave to investigate. Phase One completed, Shinja created a diversion so that we could enter. As the guards leave our sight of vision we enter the building. The dark walls, dimly lit, are the first thing we see.

"Okay, Kakashi and I will split up from the rest of you. The ANBU will search for hidden files and you two-" I point to the Kurama boys "-you two will go off on your own for your mission."

The Kurama left us to our lonesome. Kakashi and I started trailing to the left, Shinja and Kushina turning to the right.

"If you find anyone call us and we'll do the same okay?" I call out to them.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Shinja replies.

"Kushina?" I ask warily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call." she replies

"The meeting point is the opposite side of the prison. Rendezvous in 6 hours." Kakashi yells to them before we can't see them anymore.

We heard a faint 'hai' and went on our way.

We held our hands against the stony wall as we made our way through the dim passageway. At some point, Kakashi activated his Sharingan. Unlike him, I don't have a special Dojutsu I can use, so I'm stuck with my regular, lighting blue eyes. Suddenly, Kakashi gasps, freezing mid-step.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I-I'M S-S-ST-T-TUCK!" he stuttered.

I look down to see a faintly glowing seal.

"It's a paralyzing seal. Hold on a moment."

"H-h-h-hurry, c-c-c-c-c-can't b-b-br-br-breath!" Kakashi manages to sqirm out of his mouth as his voice started fading.

I quickly take out ink, hurrying to save my student. First Obito, then Rin, all because I wasn't fast enough, but this time, Shinigami won't have Kakashi without a fight! I draw the characters for the bypass seal, writing faster then I though possible. Soon, the seal was done. Come on Kakashi...

"Sensei... I prob..ably won't-"

"NO KAKASHI, I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO!" I yell at him, more harshly then I meant to.

I looked back to the bypass seal, the glow fading away, proving it was too weak to sustain itself. I pumped more chakra into the seal, hoping it would hold. Looking back to Kakashi, I desperately hoped the paralyzing seal would give way. It has too, with all this chakra I'm pulsing into it, or is it enough? Suddenly, a purple glowing layer surrounded Kakashi. As the silver-haired boy was about to slip away, his soul returned. The paralyzing seal shattered and freed Kakashi, then gravity kicked in. Kakashi, dying moments before, fell into my arms, gasping for air.

"Kakashi!"

"Sensei... thank you. I was about to visit my father but you saved me, so thanks." Kakashi says, the strength pouring back into him.

"Kakashi... are you okay? You had me scared to death!"

"I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"Come on, we should keeping moving but this time-"

"-Yeah, yeah, be more careful." Kakashi finishes.

I lightly chuckle and we move forward. Though somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was nagging at me, wondering if that purple glow was actually from the bypass seal. Minutes later, we heard the sound of walls rumbling and falling from the other side of the prison. Whatever was going on there, it caused the entire prison to shake, the ceiling above us cracking a bit and then stopped. Kakashi and I stopped to look at each other and shrugged, figuring it was Kushina and Shinji.

"What is going on with those two?"

"If I know my wife, I wouldn't want to know."

"You're probably right."

We continued our path, occasionally noticing paralyzing seals. We soon reached a door with a rusty gold plaque above it.

"'Cells A23-B98' Naruto is at A31, right? So..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Come on, let's go." My composure remained calm but inside, I was more mixed up then ever.

Happiness. Excitement. Nervousness. Fear. Joy. Impatience. Anger. There were too many to sort out. We walked through the doorway, looking to the left, I saw a cell labeled A98.

"So it's that kind of prison..." Kakashi mutters.

"Here, hold my arm."

Kakashi touches my arm and I activate Hirashin no Jutsu, moving all the way to Cell A35. Next to me, Kakashi was dizzy and has a headache.

"How do you do that a ga-jillion times, Sensei? It hurts!"

I ignore him and walk forward until I reach Cell A31. This is it. I hesitate, then kneel down.

"Naruto? Naruto?" I coo.

"Daddy...? Is that you?"

At the sound of my sons voice, my face immediately lit up.

"Yes, Naruto. Daddy is here."

Slowly, a small, thin looking boy with bright yellow hair and lightning blue eyes only a shade duller than his own walked out of the shadows. He looks at me and widens his eyes, myself doing the same. Naruto, oh Naruto! It's really you! I've dreamed of this day for years! I unlock his cell, opening the doors, holding my arms out. He runs towards me and gives me a tight embrace, crying into my shirt. I squeeze the boy back as tears spill from my eyes.

"Daddy... I was so scared, but now you're here. I knew you would give up. Is mommy here?"

"Yes Naruto. We both came to find you."

He squeezes tighter.

"Thank you" he whispers.

Just then, I felt the metal of a kunai on my throat. I turn to look behind me as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hand over the boy!" The familiar voice says.

"You... you did betray us! How dare you! Working with the prison to kill me. You will pay, you Kurama scum!"

"Attack" he whispers.

I hear metal clanging against metal, Kakashi against three guards and the other Kurama.

"You will not go unpunished for your deeds! You will watch your student die as he fights my brother, the undefeated champion of the Kurama. It is either your son or your student. Choose!" The boy screams.

I close my eyes. Kushina will have my head, no, she would literally kill me. Kakashi or Naruto? Who do I choose. I sigh. He's not worth it, he's not as special. I open my eyes.

"Fine." I reply in defeat.

I turn around, grabbing Naruto in my arms. I got up, the kunai still up against my throat.

"Here!"

I hand Naruto to one of the guards as they stop attacking Kakashi.

"Sensei, why?" Kakashi muttered.

"My student is more precious to me then that thing." I say, referring to Naruto.

Kakashi gasps, eyes widening.

"Sensei..."

Suddenly the guard takes a hidden kunai from his sleeve

"Well if you really don't care about the thing in my arms, I can kill him?"

"Go ahead."

He takes the kunai and stabs it into Naruto's chest, hitting his heart. Pain, betrayal and hurt flashed across his face for a moment then, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You should have been more careful, more skeptical when I decided to let you kill him. That mere clone meant nothing to me, that's why I didn't care if it was killed, it wasn't real."

I Hirashined to every guard and Kurama, slitting their neck and killing them. Kakashi stares at me wide eyed.

"Sensei, did you know it was a clone the whole time?"

"Of course I did. Call Kushina, we're leaving."

**OK! OK! I KNOW! I SAID I WOULD UPDATE TWO WEEKS AGO AND I WAS ABOUT TO, I had the next couple of chapters written up BUT my laptop crashed as I saved the final chapter and I had to rewrite EVERYTHING! So anyway, where I am, it's two hours until 12:00AM AKA 2015 so I'll take this as a New Years Special, GOODBYE 2014**


	7. False Hope

**HI! So here's the next chapter! For clarification, if anyone got confused on the last chapter, it was a shadow clone of Naruto, not a henge or anything like that. And yes I know, "Naruto is too young to be able to do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" but this is my story and in my story he can. Anyway, on to the story**!

Chapter 7: False Hope  
>Naruto's POV (That's right! You hear Naruto's side of the story)<p>

I remember that dreadful night, that cold dreadful night like it was yesterday. It's been two years since I was kidnapped by the cloaked man,_ two years_. My father, he promised he would come for me, at least I hoped he did. I've been rotting away in this small, dark cell with meals twice a day that consisted of bread and water. Where were they? They'll probably come today, I hope they do, I can't bear another day.

I told myself that for two years, everyday, my hopes being crushed when they didn't come. But that was the naïve boy who needed his parents every single second of his life. That boy has changed. By the time another year passed, I realized that they were never going to come. They probably forgot about me. They're probably living their happy lives, without me. If I wanted to get out of here, I had to do it myself.

It took me months, thinking of a perfect plan, thinking of every possible scenario. Once I completely finished the plan, I was going to execute it tomorrow night. Finally, I'll be able to see sunlight and a sunset and the big blue sky once again. I'll feel the heat of day and the cool of night, the light of morning and the darkness of the evening. I can explore the world. The next night, I was ready. I created a Kage Bunshin of myself and left through a small opening in the wall, a small opening that was now large enough for my to fit into after years of picking at it. I jumped through the opening and landed in a small room. After lighting one of the torches that hung on the wall, I continued my way, eventually entering an underground cave. I heard sounds up ahead, chatter between men playing poker. I slipped into the shadows and bypassed them without a sound. After an hour of walking, I finally reached the end of the cave where a staircase led to the surface. I walked up the spiral staircase until I reached a metal panel. It took all my strength but I finally opened the panel and stepped out into the open for the first time in three years. I grasped the sweet smell of flowers, the fresh air, the shining silver moon, the stars in contrast to the dark sky. I did it. I DID IT! I did a small victory dance, forgetting about my torch.

"Hey! You over there!" A guard ran in my direction.

Oh no, I've been caught. I inwardly scolded myself. No time for celebration, I'll just have to make a run for it. I run to the forest surrounding the prison. It was a small kid against a grown man in a running race, with the guard chasing me, I knew I had to use my agility to my advantage. I jump up and down in between trees and vines, turned left and right randomly until finally, he got too tired to chase me and returned back to his post. Free, that was the first thing that popped into my mind. I was free, finally free!

**Any idea what you're going to do now, kit?**

Huh? Who are you? Where are you?

**Relax kit. I'm in your mind, as for who I am, I am Kyubi.**

Kyubi? THE KYUBI? What are you doing in my mind?!

**RELAX KIT! IM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!**

Okay, so why are you in my mind?

**I was sealed in you when you were born after a cloaked man extracted me from your mother and forced me to attack the village. Your father decided you would become my jinchuriki. I can talk to you through your mind.**

Jinchuriki? What's that? And what about being extracted from my mother?

**Listen kit, there and nine tailed beasts, bijuu, that each have a different amount of tails, all the way from one tails to nine tails. At some point, you humans decided we were too destructive so you sealed us up into human vessels, these human vessels are called jinchuriki. Jinchuriki can access their tailed beast's power, going as far as becoming friends, and can use their power in battle. Jinchuriki also have the extra chakra reserves from the tailed beast. Also, a tailed beast dies when its jinchuriki dies but is reborn in a few years. After extracting a tailed beast from its jinchuriki, the jinchuriki dies. Your mother was the previous Kyubi jinchuriki but as I said before, a cloaked man extracted me from her and now I'm in you.**

Okay, I get it. So is there a way I can see you?

**Yes, through your mindscape. It's a place in your mind you can enter anytime, there we can meet and talk. Here, I'm going to pull you in.**

I felt a tug in my mind as I eyes began to close. I opened my eyes to a sewer, two inches deep of water. Rusted metal pipes ran through the walls, leading to a large gate with a paper on it labeled 'seal'. Soon a face of a fox appeared and the paper fell off, allowing the gates to open. Kyubi stepped out and faced me.

**It's not to extravagant but I like it this way. Anyway here we are.**

So this is how you look like, Kyubi?

**Oh, I forgot. Tailed beasts have names, mine is Kurama.**

Okay, Kurama. I need to escape to a ninja village. Where should I go?

**The closest one is Taki but that place isn't so good… maybe you should go to Suna. There's another jinchuriki there named Gaara. Maybe you two can become friends, but he's the Kazekage's son. He'll have suspicions until you prove yourself. Gaara has Shakaku, he can control sand and he lusts blood, the only thing that can control him is the Iron Sand kekkei genkai. I can give you that power if you really want it.**

You can?! Okay then! Let's go to Suna. Which direction?

**Once you get out of your mindscape, I'll tell you while I work on getting the Iron sand ready, okay?**

Got it! Off to Suna we go!


End file.
